


[Reylo Prompt #2] In which Kylo practices Calligraphy in his diary.

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: My Reylo Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Calligraphy, F/M, Force Bond, Jealous! Rey, My Reylo prompt, Obsessive!Kylo, force time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: irridallium asked:Oh gosh, I hope this isn't a bother or you've got this already but Rey catches Kylo in the act of calligraphy?





	[Reylo Prompt #2] In which Kylo practices Calligraphy in his diary.

 

Rey was trying to get some sleep when it happened. For the first time after the ‘incident’ on planet Crait, the force connected her to the newest Supreme Leader of the First Order again.

As usual, she couldn’t see any of Kylo’s surroundings, but this time he had his back to her, and seemed to be deep enough in his own thoughts to not notice her presence.

Rey debated whether she should call out his name or just stood there and waited for the force to return her to her tiny bed in the Falcon, but before she came to the decision, the figure before her spoke.

“When you looked at me, I got lost in your eyes…”

The young Jedi startled, before she realized Kylo was mumbling that to himself, his wrist was moving back and forth like he was writing something. Rey knew she shouldn’t do this, but curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to stay quiet, waiting for Kylo to said something more.

“When you smiled, you made the whole galaxy disappear…”

Rey frowned. Was he… Was Kylo Ren writing a love letter?

The thought made her blushed when it shouldn’t have. Rey shook her head. She refused to swoon over his cheesy, sappy love letter like some lonely lady she read about in Holonovels General Organa gave her.

‘Write whatever you want. I’ll not join the dark side for you.’ She thought, and that was when she heard him mumbled.

“I would give my own life, if it means I can have you for just one night, my princess…”

Rey froze.

She didn’t even think at that moment.

All she felt was a full on rage that even a sith lord could never even dream to possess.

She might not be able to use the force or a blaster in the force bond, but that didn’t stop her from basically yanked Kylo off the chair and punched him in the face.

“Ouch! Rey! What the kriff?!”

All he did was lifting his arms up to protect his face. Of course he would be worried about his pretty face.

“ **You lying snake**! **HOW!COULD!YOU!DO!THIS!TO!ME?!** ”

She ended each word with her fist. She knew she shouldn’t trust him! How could she not see this coming?!

**“REY!STOP! I SAID STOP!!”**

His large hands grabbed her wrists and the taller figure flipped her onto the floor, caged her with his body.

_Damn, he was shredded._

_Nope! Not a good time!_

“Whatever you think I did, I can explain.”

His mind went through everything he did after she left him unconscious on the floor back in Snoke’s throne room. There were too many incidents he couldn’t even guess which one had her this worked up.

Rey snorted.

“Yeah, right. Like I need any explanation from _you_!”

“Rey, please…”

If she were anyone else in the entire galaxy but her, he would have her head since the first punch landed, but he knew he would killed himself before let anything happen to her. Even if she didn’t want to share the same air with him.

Her eyes softened at his plea. Rey turned her face away from him and mumbled under her breath.

“For someone who practically begged me to stay. You moved on really fast.”

“What?”

Kylo frowned. What the kriff this beautiful angel was talking about?

“You think because I’m a nobody I would be desperate enough to say yes to the first guy who ever asked me out? Let me tell you something you spoiled brat, go play with whoever that pretty princess you’re trying to woo is, I’m not THAT easy!”

His eyes widened, which would be a pretty hilarious sight if she wasn’t so mad at him, and then Kylo Ren, the most powerful man in the galaxy, bursted into laughter like a little child.

It was Rey’s turn to looked confused. She just stared at him when the laughing man stood up from the floor and reach for something. That was when she saw a notebook in his hand.

“Go on. Read it.” He smirked. “I have nothing to hide.”

Rey sat up straight and flipped the notebook open. She felt Kylo sat down beside her, one arm wrapped around her waist, but Rey was too preoccupied with the notebook to care.

It was a journal, one with a very stunning handwriting, about HER. Kylo called her with almost every terms of endearment known to men in this journal. Some were as innocent as a love letter one might get from a shy boy with a crush, but others are so explicit about what he would like to do to her behind the closed door that Rey couldn’t help but flushing red. She heard a soft chuckle, his warm breath was so close she could feel it on her neck.

“You are so hot when you are jealous.”

“I am not jealous.” Even she didn’t believe the words that came out.

“Of course not.” He agreed, but his tone suggested otherwise. “You body is so soft. Haven’t been training lately?”

“Yeah. Some lunatic killed my master days ago.” She reply without venom in her voice. Kylo smiled.

“I’m pretty sure that one was not on me.”

“Whatever. I’m leaving.” Rey tried to free herself from his massive arms, but if anything, he held her tighter.

“Stay. Please. I can’t live without you.” 

Rey bit her lips at the pleading tone. She shook her head.

“You did it again.”

“Did what?” Kylo asked. Confused.

“You looked at me like that, told me I was something to you. Told me you needed me…”

“I need you.” He said. It was a solid statement. The one that made her feel even more uneasy.

“I don’t know what to do. I’m used to not having anything belongs to me. And then you just- strode in with that ridiculous abs and that stupidly gorgeous hair and told me I could actually have YOU?”She met his eyes with hers. “It’s just.. too much. You are too much…”

“Was I..coming on too strong?” Kylo said it like he didn’t even consider the possibility. Rey wanted to smack herself across the face for falling for someone like this childish man.

“Yes! A dinner would be fine. R’iia, watching a holodrama together would be fine! But no, you had to killed your boss and offered me a galaxy!”

“So…” Kylo started, his tone cautious. “Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, you idiot!”

She yelled. And if Kylo was offended by her insult, his face didn’t show it.

 


End file.
